Opposites Attract
by lifedistilled
Summary: A seventeen year old good-girl makes the decision to attend Waterloo Road. It all goes well at first; she gets good grades and makes new friends, until she meets Barry Barry. Will she be able to tame him? Will he let her? The good girl and the bad boy – opposites attract. Apparently.
1. Chapter 1

Opposites Attract

**Author's Note: I hope you like this. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU DO. Thank you!**

Whoever said money can't buy happiness was _wrong_. Money can buy you happiness; especially if you slip money to the maid to sneak you in forbidden items like… jeans. Or pizza; oh how I long for pizza. Anyways, back to my point. Money can buy you happiness, if you're clever – very clever. Which is what I'm about to do right now.

Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Evie; Evie Modley. I'm seventeen, I have more money than god, and I'm an unhappy person. I know what you may be thinking. Poor little rich girl. What could she possibly have to complain about? Well, despite the fact that I have money coming out my arse, I hate my life. I hate being the pampered princess, and I hate all the rules and etiquette that comes with it. I would gladly live a normal life, go to a normal school, and wear normal clothing.

Oh, and in case you were wondering. I don't actually have more money than god, my dad does. He owns some company, which does something very important, for some people, who in turn pay him some insanely large sum of money. Yeah I know, not very specific, but I don't really pay attention to these things. When my parents start talking, I must become an infant, because all I can hear is nonsensical babbling. Anyway, back to the present.

At the moment, I'm trying to sum up enough courage to knock on my mum's door. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but they are seriously intimidating. My mum always seemed to be correcting me. "Sit up straight, Evie. Use proper grammar, dear. No, the other fork, darling." Ugh. Those fucking forks always get me. Anyways, I'd been planning this for weeks. So, I knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard my mum's prim voice call. I took a deep breath, and entered the den of the lion dressed in an Armani suit.

"Hello, mum." I called. Better to be formal; it'd put her in a better mood. Don't ask me why, but it did. I'd even dressed for this confrontation. A floor-length grey pleated skirt, and a light pink pussybow blouse.

"Evie, darling, you look lovely this morning." She said, beaming. I smiled.

"Thank you. Mum, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh? And what might that be?" she asked, arching a perfectly plucked brow. I sighed. My mum was a beautiful woman, but she really was too vain. Her only really redeeming feature was her eyes. She had the prettiest brown eyes, which I was fortunate enough to inherit.

I took a deep breath, and remembered the ultimate goal. The end, justified the means, at least in this particular case. "I'd like to go to school." I said. Before now, I'd been home schooled all my life, and when I went out, I was followed at a respectable distance by security. Oh great. He wasn't even hot, like you'd expect them to be in a film. No, no hot security men for me. Fuck it.

As soon as I said the world school, my mum dropped her delicate china tea cup, and dropped out of her chair in a dead faint... well, it would've been better than what actually _did_ happen.

My mum gave me an indulgent smile, and put down her cup. She patted my hand lightly, and laughed. "Darling, you know you can't do that. Besides, why on earth would you want to go to school, when you have the best education available right here at home?" she asked.

I took another deep breath, and imagined my real self, curling up into a little ball inside me, and being surrounded by a thick wall of steel. That way I'd be protected from the evil, snobby mask that I would have to put on to convince my mum to give me what I wanted.

I gave her the same indulgent smile that she gave me. "Because mum, I want to see how the other side lives. Think of it as a learning experience. And besides, if I'm going to get into a good university, I need to be able to prove that I can make it in the real world. Please, mum. You yourself are always talking about how education is the most important thing for a young girl. And I'll need a university education if I'm going to take over dad's company, or maybe start one of my own." I said, with a wide-eyed eager look.

Most everything I said was true. Since I was an only child, I was the 'heir' to my dad's company, which I still knew nothing about do to my selective hearing. But my mum was always talking about how I needed to focus on my studies if I was going to make it in the company. She was always saying that a woman wasn't someone that business men had an easy time respecting and being led by. So I had to make up for my gender with smarts.

Thankfully, I was smart, so there wasn't much of an issue there, besides the fact that I wanted nothing to do with my dad's company. I'd rather be an artist. I was good was a pencil, and I loved sketching. But, apparently that wasn't what my parents wanted for me. Just once, I'd like to be able to make my own decisions. Okay, sorry about that. I tend to rant when thinking about my parents, or talking about them.

My mum looked thoughtful, which was a good sign. Then she nodded slowly. "Okay. You can go to school. But, you'll have to go to the trouble of choosing one." She said. I did an internal victory dance, complete with ridiculous dance moves, and even more ridiculous singing. But on the outside, I settled for an ecstatic smile.

"Thank you so much, mum. I really appreciate it. And I already have a school picked out." I said, pulling out the prospectus. It wasn't exactly what I wanted, but it was close enough. It was an ordinary-looking school, and it didn't take money to get in. Just a 'willingness to learn' apparently. Which I do have. Not to brag or anything. Okay, maybe I'm bragging just a little bit. So sue me.

My mum looked over the prospectus, and smiled. "This seems okay, I suppose, it's quite close to here. You'd probably be alright there. What is the tuition fee?" she asked. I wanted to get through this without any help from my parents. Especially since I wasn't going to be telling anyone how rich I was. I smiled.

"Don't worry about that. There isn't one. It's free; you don't have to worry about a thing." I said, standing. My mum smiled.

"Oh, right. Do you need to get a uniform? I assume you'll be starting soon," she asked. I smiled.

"Yes. Next week."

"Alright then, go on. I have some things to do here." She said, waving me off. I barely contained an eye roll.

"Okay." I didn't have a uniform to buy as I'd already done it.

As soon as I was out of the parlour, I let my little victory dance loose. I was dancing up the stairs. Our butler, a middle-aged man named Vince, laughed at me.

"I take it things went well, Miss Evie?" he asked in his deep, husky voice.

"Yes!" I said, still celebrating, and dancing in a circle. Vince just laughed, and shook his head at me. I went into my room, and threw myself onto my double bed, grinning like a fool. I would be able to dress normally! I could talk like a normal teenager. I could use contractions! This was going to be amazing!

**Ending Note:**Hi. I hope you liked this first chapter. I know it's a little boring, but it'll get more exciting, trust me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aside from Barry, his family and the teachers, most of these characters will be my own and original, I hope this doesn't bother anyone, I just prefer it that way. **

One week later, I was free. I had all of my school things together, all the personal stuff I wanted to take, all the paperwork filled out, and my timetable. I was practically tingling with excitement. When I arrived at my school, I gaped. It was huge, and slightly intimidating. The place was crawling with teenagers! My favourite thing about it was how normal it looked - casual and ordinary. I loved it.

I wandered around the grounds, making sure I knew where I'd be going when classes started the next day (this was only my induction meeting after all), and then headed inside. I found the head teacher's office without trouble, and opened the door. It was fairly big, and quite spacious. All in all, it was pretty great. Some photographs and a few personal touches were present from My Byrne. I put my duffle bag on the floor, and took a seat. I'd sort my planner out later. For now, I just wanted to bask in the fact that I was at school.

Not moments later a girl who must've been my age walked in – I was prepared as I'd already been told this would happen. She looked very… chipper. I smiled. "Hi. You must be Sophie?" I asked.

"Yes. That's me. And you are?" she asked cheerfully. Yes, definitely chipper.

"I'm Evie." I said.

"Oh, nice name – are you rich?" she asked suddenly.

"What an odd thing to ask. Are you?" I asked, laughing.

"No. I'm just curious." She said, giggling. "You can never be too careful nowadays." She said. I grinned.

"Isn't that the truth? So, are you new here too?" I asked.

"No. I've been going here for a few years." She said.

"Alright, then – tell me. What's it like here?" I asked. Sophie grinned, and hurried over to the chair next to me, bouncing down. I happily smiled at her.

"Okay, so the first thing you need to know about this place is stay away from Grace. She's bad news, not a nice person." She said.

"So in reality, she's a total bitch," I said. Sophie laughed.

"Pretty much – not everyone's like that, but quite a few people are. Anyway, the second thing you need to know is that the complete opposite of Grace, is Barry. He's a bit of a rebel; well he's a huge rebel. Anyway, he's bad news but in a different way! They're both awful, but for different reasons. Barry is your typical rough, hard, smoker, bad-boy. But everyone respects him out of fear obviously. You need to steer clear of him," she said, wagging a finger at me. I smiled.

"Okay, mum," I said. Sophie just laughed.

"Okay, last thing you need to know, is that I'm a little excitable, and I get hyper really easily, and I tend to talk really fast when I get like that, and I get like that really easily, so if I start to talk fast, you have to tell me, okay?" she said at warp speed, and then continued to babble. I grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook.

"Sophie!" She paused. "You're talking really fast," I said. She laughed.

"Sorry. Like I said, I get excited easily. Anyway, what's your timetable like?" she asked. It turned out that we had most of the same classes together, which was great.

Sophie towed me out of the head-teacher's office, and then introduced me to her friends. And there were a lot of them. It was hard to remember them all, except my favourites. There was Jonny, who was totally adorable with ginger hair that was very short, and unusual eyes, he tended to be very laid back. Then there was Yasmin, who shared my very sarcastic sense of humour.

After their lessons had ended we all hung out in the park, laughing and teasing, and just being together. It felt wonderful. I never got to be a normal teenager, who talked to her friends about guys, or school, or teachers. I had tutors, and the only girls I met my age were at the social parties my mum threw, and they were all snobby little brats. But Sophie and her friends were different. They accepted me right away, and I felt completely at ease with them. It was amazing! I decided that Sophie's group was like limbo. Not really the rebels, not really the popular kids.

When it started getting late, we headed back to our homes, which coincidentally were all fairly near my own. Right when we rounded the corner to our neighbourhood, we were nearly pushed over by a guy running from the opposite end. "Hey! Watch it!" I shouted. He didn't slow down, but I heard him laugh. Another guy came right after him, and he shot me a grin and a wink before following his friend. I muttered, and pulled Sophie to one side. "What was that about?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I haven't got a fucking clue. Probably the guys causing trouble again," she said, I rolled my eyes.

"Never a dull day at Waterloo Road, then, is there?" I asked. Sophie smiled.

"Where've you been? Most schools are like this," she said. I tensed, and shrugged. Unfortunately, Sophie was apparently one of those people who could read people's faces like a book. "Hey, what's up?" she asked. I shrugged again. I didn't want anyone to know about where I came from. If they did, everything would fall apart. I'd be treated differently and not necessarily in a good way. It may sound melodramatic, but I'd seen it happen time and time again. Facts were facts; that was just the way it was.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. But if you ever do, I'm a pretty good listener," she said. I smiled.

"Thanks. You're an okay girl," I said. She laughed.

The next day, I was more than ready to start lessons. But first, I had to go to my locker to get books. Unfortunately, when I got to my locker, someone was standing in front of it. Well, leaning on it. It was a tall brown haired girl, in tight trousers, and genuine leather boots. "Excuse me." I said, as politely as I could. It didn't work. "Excuse me." I said, louder. She looked over her shoulder, made the international 'yeah right' noise, and turned back to continue the conversation she was having with another girl.

I gritted my teeth. Okay, time to man up (metaphorically speaking). I couldn't let these people walk all over me. Manners dictated that I ask again politely, or wait for her to move. Fuck manners. "Look; either move, or _be_ moved." I snarled. She looked at me again, shocked and pissed at the same time. It wasn't a pretty face.

"Who do you think you are?" she demanded.

"The person who's locker you're stood in front of." I said.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" she demanded.

"No, and I don't care. Now _move_." I said, getting royally irritated.

"You're going to regret this." She said, narrowing her eyes at me. I rolled my own.

"I doubt it." She sneered at me, which was highly unattractive, and then sashayed off. And my locker was finally free.

I began entering the combination, when Sophie walked up. "You're fucked." She said as a greeting.

"I wish. But, so far I haven't seen anyone worth my while." I replied. She laughed, and then shook her head.

"Not what I meant. That girl you just verbally bitch slapped, that was Grace. The one I warned you about?" she added. I snorted.

"That was her? Not as scary as you made her out to be," I said. Sophie sighed.

"You really do have a lot to learn. A girl like that can black list you everywhere. Make you look like an idiot in front of the teachers, turn half of the students against you, you name it, she can do it," she said, I smiled.

"Thanks for your concern, but I think I can take care of myself," I said, Sophie shrugged.

"If you say so," she said.

I had my first four lessons with Sophie, and then we had lunch. We sat at a table near the outdoor entrance with her friends, and complained about the mediocre food.

I had my next lesson with Yasmin and Jonny, and then I was on my own for the last one. But that was okay. I wanted to see how I did without familiar faces. The last lesson was biology, which was hard, and kind of boring, but hey; what are you going to do, right? Five minutes into the lesson I was fighting to stay awake. My teacher spoke in strictly monotone, and just talked. No experiments, no worksheets, _talking_. God help me, I'd never make a full year of this.

Ten minutes later, the door opened, and I hoped something interesting like a one-eyed, one-horned, flying purple teacher eater would come in. Hey, I can dream, right? But no, I had no teacher-eating monster to save me from boredom. What did come through the door, was just as dangerous, but infinitely more attractive.

A boy I can only assume is Barry, walked in, in such a way, that you knew he was used to doing what he wanted, when he wanted. And damn he was fine! He had dark brown hair that was pushed back from his face, pale skin, unbelievably sexy lips, a body worth worshipping, and the most beautiful green eyes that I'd ever seen. No! I couldn't be thinking a guy like that is hot. Okay, there's no point in denying that he was hot. You'd have to be two weeks dead to not get a pulse spike in his presence. But, he was bad news, just like Sophie said. That much was easy to see. As was the bad boy image. I didn't usually go for the bad boy types, ever, but FUCK!

"Alright, Miss?" He said, smirking. He looked like a little kid who knew he was going to get away with stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"You're late again, Barry." My teacher said, sounding bored. But, then again, she always sounded bored. That was probably her natural state of being.

"Yeah - places to go, people to see." He said, smirking.

"Perhaps detention will teach you." She said, sighing.

"I doubt that, Miss." He said. Then he walked toward the back of the room, and I realized suddenly that the seat next to me was the only one available. Well _fuck_! How'd I get so lucky? Insert _heavy_ sarcasm here.

**Anxious Owl: ****Oh I get what you mean, but I'm glad you decided to read it, and that you found it funny, thank you! This chapter didn't have that much description, but future ones will (-: thanks again! Hope you liked this chapter anyway!**

**Christinaemerald: ****I'm glad you like it! It is a bit longer (-:**

**A/N:**Hey guys. Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if it's a little tedious. I'm trying to get into this story. I'll make sure it gets better - next chapter coming soon. Feel free to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Barry POV

When I walked into lesson ten minutes late, I wasn't worried. The teachers had pretty much given up trying to punish me, or make me stop being what I was. It was better for all involved that way. I was what I was, and I wasn't going to change for anyone.

"Alright, Miss?" My biology teacher glanced at me.

"You're late again, Barry."

"Yeah - places to go, people to see."

"Perhaps detention will teach you." She said, sighing.

"I doubt that, Miss." I felt a bit bad for the woman. She must have a really shit life. I might come on time next lesson.

I started walking back to my usual seat and saw there was a new girl next to it. At first glance, she was stunning. She was tall, with a nice curvy figure, unlike a lot of girls at this fucking school who thought the world would end if they couldn't fit into a size 6. She was wearing a pair of trousers that fit her like a second skin, and a longsleeve white shirt. She had fairly long mid brown hair which was the perfect styled but messy look, and pale, misty green eyes.

I held in a grin. Her pouty lips were frowning, and her eyes were cold. I smirked. Looks like this might be fun. Girls rarely caught my attention; but when they did, it always guaranteed a fucking great time.

Evie POV

Barry sat down next to me, and smirked. "Alright, babe?" he said. I rolled my eyes. Great, he was one of _those_ guys.

"Fuck you." I replied. He chuckled, and the husky sound made me shiver. Well that was a new all time low for me.

"Not on a first date." He said. "Although, you look pretty hot, so I might make an exception." He said, grinning at me. He had an unbelievably sexy smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Cocky bastard," I muttered. He just kept on grinning. Then suddenly I recognized him. "Wait! You're that guy that ran into me yesterday!" I hissed. He raised an eyebrow while smirking.

"Ran into you?"

"Yeah, your friend nearly knocked us over, outside of school." I said. He seemed to think for a moment, and then laughed.

"Oh! That was you?" he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Happy to entertain," I muttered.

"I can think of a lot more ways to entertain ourselves." He said, suggestively.

"I don't like to repeat myself… but fuck off." I said. Barry didn't seem offended, just amused, and… something else. I didn't want to think about what that something else might be, so I looked away.

All through the lesson, I tried to pay attention; difficult to begin with, considering the subject, but add in a sexy rebel sitting next to you, and it makes it fucking impossible. When the bell finally rang, signalling the end of the day, thank god, I got together my stuff. "See ya around." Barry said, smirking. Then he walked out the same way he came.

As he was walking away, I noticed that he was one of the few 'rebel' guys who didn't have his trousers hanging down around his arse. Said arse was very memorable. I had never looked at a guy's arse before, but man… his was… wow. I mentally smacked myself and called myself an idiot, and headed back to meet Sophie so we could walk home together.

She was at the gate, waiting for me. "Hey. How was your day?" she asked.

"Fine - oh, now I know why you said steer clear of Barry." I said. Sophie's eyes popped open, as did her mouth.

"You met him?" she gasped.

"Yes. He was flirting with me... I think," I said, frowning. I relayed our conversation in class.

"He was _totally_ flirting with you! Oh my god. He doesn't flirt with just anyone." She said. I frowned.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah – lucky, the fittest and most rebellious guy in school thinks you're hot. I hate you." She said, pouting. I laughed.

"What happened to 'stay away'?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Hey, I could be wrong about him. You never know. He stays really tight with his group of friends, which is really small. Apparently it takes a lot for him to really like anybody, and it takes even more to earn his respect. So all anybody knows is what they speculate from afar," she said. I sighed – great. So he might actually be the horrible guy that everyone makes him out to be. "So, I take it he was in your last class?" she asked. I nodded. "Bloody hell – so... is he really like what everyone says he's like?" she asked, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Kinda. He's cocky, smug, snarky, and…" okay, give it up. "He's fit. I tried and failed miserably to deny it to myself." I said. Sophie grinned.

"Yeah, it's pretty much impossible to deny it. His lips are nice, aren't they?" she asked dreamily. I sighed.

"Yeah - but I am not interested, at all. He's so not my type." I said. Sophie raised a brow.

"So what is your type?" she asked.

"Sweet, smart, caring... safe," I said. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"And by safe, you mean boring." She said. I laughed.

"Exactly - I want a nice, normal, average guy." I said. Sophie gaped at me.

"Why the hell would you want average when you could have Barry?!" she demanded. I laughed at her.

"You've made a total one-eighty, mate. First you tell me no. Now you're telling me go. You are confusing." I said. Sophie grinned.

"What can I say? I love guys with nice lips. All else, including personality flaws, ceases to exist." She said. I just laughed, and shook my head at her.

After we went for dinner together in town, which was considerably better tasting than lunch, and started slowly walking back to our neighbourhood. We came across Sophie's house first and she went inside as I continued to walk to mine, not wanting to go home just yet I took a detour and went to the gym. After I was changed, I went to leave the room and found the door wouldn't budge an inch, there was obviously someone or something leaning on the other side, and I almost thought I could hear someone. I waited patiently, but ten minutes later I was getting irritated. I pounded on the door again. "Why are you leaning against the door? Move!" I demanded. The noise ceased, and I waited, fuming inside the door. It was the door to the women's changing rooms! Who leans on that?

When the door opened, I was all ready to rip this guy a new arsehole. Until I saw who it was. "Oh!" I screamed. "You!" I hissed. Barry grinned.

"Hey. Looks like we're gym partners. What a coincidence." He said. I was about to tell him to feck off (I love Irish swearing), when I realized something I should've realized before. He wasn't wearing any clothing. Unless you counted the towel wrapped around his waist.

I was right. He was fit. I mean, bloody heel! He had a muscular chest and killer biceps. He was the perfect balance between bulky and toned. Yes, he was definitely fit.

My mouth dropped open as I stared at him. I looked him up, and then down, and then back up again. He grinned. "See anything you like, gorgeous?" he asked. I was still too stunned to speak. Thankfully, out of absolutely nowhere, Yasmin came to my rescue.

"Evie – what's all the – oh!" she stopped mid-sentence. "Erm, hi?" she said as more of a question.

"Hello." Barry said politely. Wow, there's a shocker.

"Maybe I should just go," Yasmin said after a long breath.

"NO!" I shouted. "Don't leave me alone with him!" I begged under my breath. Yasmin smiled wickedly, while Barry laughed.

"Scared to be alone with me? I don't blame you." He said. "I can be pretty scary." He said, but then he winked. Not very scary at all. I rolled my eyes. "I'm Barry by the way." He said, looking at Yasmin. She smiled shyly.

"I'm Yasmin. And this is Evie." She said. Oh great. Now he knew my name. Thanks Yasmin. Insert sarcasm again. Barry grinned.

"Nice to meet you Evie." He said. Then he walked forward. And I walked back. The look on his face made me nervous. Really, _really_, nervous. Then I ran out of room to walk, when I hit the wall of the staircase. He kept walking forward until his body was mere inches away from mine. He smelt really good. Like soap. But not cheap soap, because that stuff is grim. I felt like a baby rabbit faced by a fox. Well, rabbits are cute. They're all soft, and cuddly, and – I'm getting distracted again.

Barry grinned, and dipped his head really close to mine. Oh dear. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you. Really, looking forward to it." He whispered. Then he backed away, and I was able to breathe again. He waved goodbye to Yasmin, and went into the men's changing rooms. I slumped against the wall. "Holy fucking shit." I muttered. Yasmin nodded with her eyes wide.

"Bloody hell. Am I the only one that's in need of a cold shower now?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No." I picked myself up. "But, I am not interested. I am going to stay as far away from him as possible. He's not my type, and I need to focus on school." I said, stubbornly. Yasmin rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Sophie told me about what happened with you and him in last lesson. But you just keep telling yourself that. By the way, how are going to stay away from him when you sit next to him in lesson, and live in the same neighbourhood?" she asked. I frowned.

"I don't know. But I'll find a way!" I declared. And then I stormed up the stairs, and focused my mind on working out.

**Ending Note:**Hey, I hope you liked it! Feel free to message, review, whatever. Thanks for reading! (-:

**elliesimpson****: thank you and I hope you like this chapter! x x x**

**WaterlooRoadFanForever: ****I'm glad you think my representation of Barry is well done and thank you!**


End file.
